


Tomoki, His Daddy and Math Teacher

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Kakugo wo Kimete (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Slight canon Divergence of mainly chapter 5 of Kakugo wo Kimete





	Tomoki, His Daddy and Math Teacher

Tomoki is wearing a white sleeved shirt with black stripes with a black shirt underneath, black pants and socks. He has black hair and brown eyes. He’s a 12th grade high school student and 17 years old. He’s in his bedroom sitting cross legged in front of his desk studying. He thinks back to his teacher, Sahara-sensei meeting his dad, Yasunori 2 hours ago and learning his math teacher liked his dad when they were his age and them being old friends. He also thinks about his feelings for Sahara-sensei. He and Sahara-sensei kissed and he got a mind blowing erotic blowjob by his math teacher in one of the empty classrooms the other day.   
“Aww~ Honey. I’m home.”  
He feels arms wrapped around him feeling up his chest and a familiar body pressed against him. His dad’s hands are feeling up his chest. He can tell his dad is drunk by his breathe.  
“Wah.” He gets startled and pissed at his dad.  
His dad, Yasu is wearing red dress shirt, white dress jacket, white dress pants and red socks. His dad has golden blond and black hair, a goatee and brown eyes. His dad is 39 years old.   
“I’m home.” His dad says while drunk and blush on his cheeks.  
“Get off, I’m studying. You’re reeking of alcohol!” He elbows his dad on his chin.   
His dad pats his shoulder affectionately with his right hand. “Don’t talk to Daddy like that. You aren’t so sweet. Did you get it from Majime-chan.”   
He asks his dad about changing his last name, but his dad doesn’t answer and tells him about his boss giving him a new ID.   
“Anyway, I was surprised that Majime-chan was your teacher. Almost 20 years has passed... He used to be really cute. He smelt like a pure virgin...” His dad has his arms crossed standing over him blushing.  
“If you compare people to you, everyone is pure.”  
“Awww...”  
“Drop dead.”  
He looks frustrated while looking at his dad’s blushing face.  
“I feel lonely~ You made me tired.”  
“What is it, Tomoki? You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder.”  
“No reason. Just go take a bath, you smell like booze.” He goes back to studying as his dad is right next to him with his hand on his shoulder.   
“Yeah, Yeah.” Yasu stands up and proceeds to exit his room. He hears his dad’s footsteps and the sliding door opening.   
He feels his dad pressed against his back and his dad’s strong arms around him again. His dad presses a kiss to his cheek then his dad kisses his neck making him blush with a mix of affection and embarrassment.   
“Dad will you cut it out already.”  
“C’mon give Daddy a goodnight kiss. Please honey!”  
“Okay, Fine.”  
He turns his head to the side bringing his mouth to his dad’s as they share a passionate kiss as he runs his hands through his dad’s hair. He lays on top of his dad as their bulges are rubbing against each other. His dad’s hands are squeezing his butt cheeks as they continue kissing. He stops their kissing as his dad stands up again grinning down at him. He sits upright legs crossed by his desk. Both of them are panting from their kiss.   
“Well, Daddy is going to go take his bath now. Night, Tomoki.” His dad leaves his bedroom closing his sliding door.   
“Yeah, night Dad.”  
He studies as the bulge in his pants is still hard and leaked pre-cum. He usually is annoyed and frustrated when his dad comes home reeking of booze and becomes extra affectionate with him. The first time he and his dad kissed on the mouth was when he was 16 then a year later he and his dad had consensual sex together when Yasunori slept next to him in his bed. He wears boxer briefs and his dad, Yasunori wears briefs. He slept in his black boxers briefs and his dad was wearing red briefs with a black waistband. He and his dad were kissing and his dad pulled down both of their underwear. His dad slide his hard cock into his ass slowly thrusting into him. Laying on his side, Tomoki’s moaning was muffled as he bit on his pillow. His dad shot his load of cum in his ass. He and his dad got in the 69 position sucking and each other’s cocks and balls. He tasted the sweet cum off his dad’s cock eating it up like a hungry dog. His dad was also fingering his ass making him moan louder than before. He lays on top of Yasunori lifting up his legs. He slides his cock in his father’s ass fucking him hard and fast, thrusting again and again. He cums inside his dad’s hole.   
“That was amazing, honey. Daddy loved every second of our love making. Give Daddy a kiss!”  
“Yeah, Yeah.”  
He kisses his dad as they wrap their arms around each other. Bringing their naked, cum and sweaty bodies together till they fall asleep with his head on his dad’s warm and slightly hairy chest. He has smile on his face as his dad’s left hand in his hair and his dad’s right on his ass.

His dad does come home drunk which embarrasses and pisses him off but the plus side is that Yasunori has clear mind of what he does and says. Even though Yasunori gets on his nerves,he still loves and cares about his old geezer, Daddy. 

He wants to pursue a relationship with his math teacher, Sahara-sensei. The next day he gave his dad’s number to Sahara-sensei as they were alone on roof of the school building. Later at night around 8 p.m., Tomoki hides in the bushes at the park as he watches his dad and Sahara-sensei talking to each other on a bench catching up though not hearing what they are saying to each other.   
*  
Yasunori was surprised and glad when Majime-chan called him this evening and they meet up at the park close by his house. Majime-chan got his number from Tomoki and he noticed rustling by the bushes across from the bench he and Majime-chan are sitting and talking, reminiscing about their past together. He eyes and sees his sweet son spying on them. He grins to himself noticing his dear son being jealous.

He’s wearing a red button down shirt, white dress coat, black belt, white pants, red socks and white shoes. Majime-chan is wearing a white and grey suit, black dress socks and shoes and he’s wearing glasses. He remembers when Majime-chan kissed him for the first time in high school. He’s bisexual as he loves flirting with women and kissing them. He only had sex with one women, Tomoki’s mother and they went their separate ways. He wants to have a long term relationship with a male lover/boyfriend. Specifically his own dear son, Tomoki.   
“You want to talk with me about something other than old memories too, don’t you. Is it about Tomoki? I guessed that.”  
Majime-chan gets serious and says to him. “I have a crush on your son! Can I... Seduce your son?”  
“You are as funny as ever!” He starts laughing hysterically at Majime-chan’s confessing to liking his son, Tomoki. He stops laughing at his friend and faces him. “You’re so funny. I guess I can put up with the pain of letting my only sweet son be yours.”   
“But before that.”   
“Eh?”  
He puts his right arm around Majime-chan and his left hand on Majime’s face caressing his cheek with his thumb.   
“Nobody will punish me even if I get to play with you a little bit right?”  
He leans in bringing his mouth closer to Majime’s and kisses him rather passionately while eyeing Tomoki who’s watching them while hiding in the bushes.   
*  
Tomoki stands up out of the bushes screaming out. He’s wearing a black shirt with a white shirt underneath, grey pants and blue-green sandals.   
“Yasunori! You...”  
His dad stopped kissing Sahara-sensei and turns his head looking at him.  
“Oh! You’re just on time.”  
“Nakamori...?”  
“What the hell are you doing!?”  
He starts to run at his dad, fist ready to punch at his father.   
“Take this.”  
His dad dodged it and knees him in his chest as he goes down onto his knees on the ground.  
“You’re too young to fight against your daddy.”  
“Ugh...” He coughs.  
“Nakamori!!?”  
He and his dad respond at the same time.  
“Hm. Which one?”  
Sahara-sensei answers, “Oh... Are you alright... Nakamori Jr.”  
Still kneeling on the ground, Tomoki looks up at Sahara-sensei but his dad kneels in front of him grabbing onto his hair. His and his dad’s faces are very close together as their noses are almost touching. He looks up at his dad who’s grinning and the look in his dad’s eyes showing unpleasantness but also a deep, fierce love.   
“Listen, junior. Majime-chan is my dear friend. I’ll bury you if you make him unhappy, get it?”  
“Yasu...”  
His dad kisses him on the mouth rather roughly and with deep lust and passionate. He kisses his dad back noticing no hint of alcohol on his dad’s breathe and tongue. They break off their kiss as his dad starts to walk away. 

Sahara-sensei kneels beside him asking him if he’s okay.   
“You two have fun. Daddy has some drinking and flirting to do for his boss. I wouldn’t mind being your sloppy seconds, my dear son. Don’t wait up for me, honey!!!”  
He gets into a sitting position tells Sahara-sensei he tells him he likes him and wants to be with him. He grabs the front of Sahara-sensei’s shirt and kisses him passionately. He guides them to a nearby tree where he unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling out his cock from his boxer briefs. Sahara-sensei unbuttons and unzips his pants then pulls his pants and boxers down to his ankles taking them off. He slides his hard cock into Sahara-sensei fucking his math teacher against the tree. He and Sahara cum at the same time, panting and sweaty in each other’s arms. After getting dressed; they sit on the grass next to each other deciding to pursue a relationship together as long as Sahara-sensei decides to have sex with him in 5 months once he graduated high school and they will no longer be teacher and student.


End file.
